


Tie up love

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: In a mind meld, Kirk issues a challenge. Spock answers it.





	

“Has anyone told you you has an impressive palace up here?” Jim’s smile resonated through the strings of Spock’s mind. 

Spock shivered when Jim touched a piece of the memory Spock curated during the first five-year mission: Jim’s nearly golden eyes mesmerized by the ancient star maps they discovered under Mitrail II’s sun, “A mental palace was only a traditional imagery for human memorization, However, I theorize that your mind  interprets your perception in a norm you are familiar with.”

“Really? Show me,” Jim’s sense of challenge and machination sparked, and Spock couldn’t help when it set to fire his nearby neurons. 

“It may be unnerving, as you are unfamiliar with the mind discipline.”

“Spock,” Jim’s mind caressed his. “You know I’m always willing to take risk,” There was a sense quite like pride, smooth and velvet and covering Spock. “With you.”

“Very well. I may try. Please relax and follow me.” Spock focused on the mercurial ribbon of Jim’s mind, wrapped it around himself and gently sunk deeper. He wouldn’t admit his excitement of bringing his love so deep into himself and  the longing to anchor Jim right at the core of his katra, but JIm was so good, cool and light and silky,  alternatively soothing and tantalizing. He was reluctant to let go.

“It’s really not what I expected,” Jim’s surprise spread like rain vapours that defied any walls before them, which caught Spock’s attention. Jim was now encased by green, red and dark ribbons, which hugged him perfectly and firmly. The colour contrasted the gold and silver of Jim so well that for a moment he looked unworldly beautiful. 

Spock tried to let Jim free gently, but Jim stopped him with his delight. “I always like the sense of being in mid-air,” an image of a blue sky and a floating feather accompanied his thought. “So what do you want to do with me, all helpless and trapped here?”

_ To own you. To hold you here forever.  _ The intensity of Spock’s thought was familiar to him, but he was always so careful controlling himself around Jim - 

_ No longer. Do your best, or worst, my Science Officer.  _

Jim’s permission unlocked a gate inside Spock. More and more ribbons spread out from him and multiplied, and they traced, covered and claimed every  part of Jim. They intermingled with Jim’s glowing  fine strands to reach deeper into Jim, to be welcomed by Jim’s  openness, and Spock trod every corner, every corridor, - a house, as Spock wryly realized, was how humans used to project themselves, and Jim was a pinnacle of humanity - he catalogued every fear, every broken dream and carefully held hope, and tried to heal the wounds that dwelt underneath, but Jim nudged him forward to a wine colour chamber.  _ Don’t you think you should make a good time for us instead? _ Jim asked 

Spock obliged. 

He attacked every nerve of Jim, flaming Jim’s passion and pushed him to the limit and then pulled him back from the edge. Jim was his own worst enemy, and he surrendered more and and more of his weakness. A tongue, a touch. Every memory of his passion was manipulated, refined, and woven into a thick hot rope to torture every secret part of Jim, who was shivering, moaning, unsuccessfully struggling against his restraint, totally aware of his helplessness -  _ I can hold you forever _ , Spock thought as his mind vibrated with the feedback loop of their passion;  _ Yeah, yours _ , Kirk sent back, so willing, so precious and Spock would never let him go. He was as what a Pre-Reform poet would sang to be a gift worthy to a god. 

And Jim exploded. Joy, passion, fulfillment… A firework of thousand shades of gold and silver. An eruption from the sky which destroyed all obstacles. The ribbons of their souls knotted and tangled together, and Spock thought he glimpsed the birth of a new universe for a moment. 

Afterwards Spock cradled Jim’s mind in warm and safety, soothing his still tingling nerves. Gradually both Jim’s mind and body relaxed, and snuggled against him like a baby sehlat. 

“We should do it again,” Jim’s eyes were closed. Then he smiled, “Not in missions , though, Mister. You blew my mind and now it may as well be mashed potato.

Spock wanted to voice his concern, but stopped when Jim pressed harder into his arms, his face a look of young innocence. 

  
Nothing needed to be said any more. Spock watched Jim falling into sleep, and began to mentally arrange their next shore leave schedule. 


End file.
